


Okay

by yeolinski



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Universe, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Jason is confused, M/M, Weirdness, well the fic is exactly about that, you know how wowson are too cozy with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: Sometimes Byeongkwan sleeps in Seyoon’s bed.While Seyoon is in it.It’s not that weird.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new around here. :) Nice to meet you all. Ace is great is great and wowson gave me feels so I wrote a thing.

Sometimes Byeongkwan sleeps in Seyoon’s bed.

While Seyoon is in it. 

It’s not that weird. 

Junhee just makes it sound weird, but it’s not. 

Their dorms are poorly heated. Seyoon is always warm. He smells nice, and his arms are big around him. They can always settle into the right spot. 

He doesn’t know how it’s the right spot or position, but it just is. It’s comfortable, even if Seyoon is lean and firm, all sharp edges and bony elbows. It’s  _ just  _ right.

And there really isn’t anything all that weird about it. 

Byeongkwan sometimes stays awake, thinking. 

He worries about success, and worries about fame, and worries about them as whole. He’s a worrywart. He thinks too much. It’s a given. 

But there comes a time during a night, where there’s nothing but the sound of Junhee breathing from the other side of the room (accompanied by the occasional shuffle of sheets or the crinkle of the snack bar underneath his pillow) and Seyoon’s heartbeat underneath his ear. 

His hand is warm underneath his shirt on his waist, it’s not exactly holding him, just placed there. The only light in the room is coming from the electronic clock on the stand, casting a weird aqua hue on his face. 

And that right there, that feels the safest Byeongkwan had ever felt.

So he stops worrying. And stops thinking. And falls asleep. 

Junhee thinks it’s weird they’re sleeping together. It’s sort of like a part of an on-going joke he has with Donghun. How weird everything involving Seyoon is. Or how Seyoon can’t tie his shoelaces without Byeongkwan. And all that. And it’s not actually just weird, they’re just used to each other, and sometimes just being together is easier than everything else. 

Because they kind of nailed that part. They’re friends. Being together is sorta the side-effect of that, and they’re good at that. 

Seyoon stirs awake, so he could go to the bathroom, and when he comes back, Byeongkwan is almost asleep. He fits right behind his back, his knees tucked behind Byeongkwan’s, nose rubbing his nape, hand sneaking on his waist. 

“Okay?” He asks, voice raspy with sleep.

“Okay.” Byeongkwan agrees.

 

.

  
  


Seyoon is a bit taller, a bit wider - but not by a lot. 

Seyoon is older, but feels about his age. Sometimes he forgets to call him Hyung (sometimes he just groans or grunts, reaching his hand out, and Seyoon knows he meant to call him by that alone).

Seyoon is an odd duck, random and eccentric - but so is Byeongkwan; he has his own weird quirks and whimsical mannerisms. All Seyoon’s little jokes and erratic behavior might be lost on the others, but Byeongkwan  _ gets  _ it. He gets him. Even if not entirely. Well, kinda. The way he is; how he smiles dumbly after he realizes he just fucked up, or when he just stands there and has no idea what’s happening because he totally zoned out. 

All of that is so Seyoon, that it’s Byeongkwan too. 

Yoochan comes into the waiting room, furrows his eyebrows, and looks around, as if trying to detect something. When he realizes there’s nobody there besides Byeongkwan and Seyoon, he sighs deeply.

“Why are you guys like this?” 

It comes out more like a statement than a question, and he goes towards the sofas, to find his bag. 

Byeongkwan looks up from his magazine and wonders what exactly he means, because there isn’t really all that much that they’re doing. 

Seyoon is just watching something on his phone, focused, and he’s reading a magazine.

“What?” He asks. “What are we like?” 

Yoochan looks back, frown deepening. “Like that.” He gestures at them. “Why are you sitting in his lap, there are like… so many seats around here. You’re so comfy in his lap and there are no cameras around, too.” 

“It’s like minus seven degrees outside.” Byeongkwan reasons. “We couldn’t close the window.” 

They really couldn’t. It’s stuck. 

Of course, they got the waiting room with the window that’s stuck open in the middle of a blizzard. It’s like a thing by now, and he’s not even surprised. 

Yoochan rolls his eyes. “Right.” He says. 

Right.

_ Right _ .

It’s not that weird. It really wasn’t. Seyoon accepted it wordlessly, almost as if he didn’t notice Byeongkwan was there, the only acknowledgement he got from him is that one of his hands sneaked onto Byungkwan’s thigh, eyebrows still followed when he swept pieces off in the game on his phone.

He climbs off of Seyoon to the spot beside him, feeling a bit crossed and a bit powerless and a bit regretful. Seyoon looks up to him briefly; and gives him a small smile, before going back to his game. 

When Yoochan goes out with whatever he came for; he asks; “Is this weird?”

“Hmm?” Seyoon offers back. 

“Do you think we’re strange? How we are?” Byeongkwan asks again, hitting his phone, so he could have his attention. 

Seyoon smiles in a crooked way, almost like a smirk, and says; “Definitely.” in a confident, final kind of way, that Byeongkwan wouldn’t argue with. He goes back to his phone and slides his hand up his back, this time leaving it on Byeongkwan’s neck. 

 

.

 

They’re having a quick lunch with Donghun, before the others join from vocal training. 

He and Seyoon stare at the dietetic chicken and the peas and the broccoli, and sigh at the same time. 

“A large cheeseburger.” Seyoon says. 

“Chicken nuggets. With spicy sauce.” Byeongkwan returns. It’s a mental aid. They can’t really eat all that, not during promotions, at least, but it helps eat the disgusting same thing meal after meal. 

“Pepperoni Pizza.”

“Shrimps in garlic and butter.”

“Bacon and—”

“Stop it. Now I’m even more hungry. And angry. Mostly just angry. Just shut up and eat.” Donghun orders, chewing already. 

Seyoon is finished within a blink, and it's not like he had a lot on his plate anyway, and then he’s off roaming next to the manager, and chanting rap lyrics.

Byeongkwan needs a minute to collect himself into a state where he can ask a question; “Hyung, do you think me and Seyoon are strange? Like… stranger than the usual?”

“Not stranger than the rest of us.” Donghun says, and instant relief replaced the weird nagging burden that was hanging at the back of his head.

He finishes his food in two more bites, and then Donghun is suddenly waving his chopsticks at him; “Okay, yeah, I guess I get what you’re getting at. You’re weird. Both of you. With the being so handsy thing. And how you sleep together. And I mean - you think he’s funny, Byeongkwan. And you join into his jokes. Sometimes I could tell you were strained to be on our side, but you still think that deep inside.” 

“But he’s just… like that. Sometimes he’s extra. I think it’s funny.” 

“Well, the fact that you think it’s funny, makes you in the same category as him.” 

He finishes chewing, then says; “But it’s not a bad thing. To fit together. Even if both of you are lame as fuck.” 

“Thanks, Hyung.”

“You’re welcome, twerp.”

 

.

 

Byeongkwan is back from the shower when its already late. 

Seyoon is half asleep. 

Junhee got a rare weekend at home, so he just sits up on the bed, crawling over Seyoon, so he could get the spot beside the wall, and preps his feet underneath Seyoon’s belly. 

He turns to look at him; “I thought we’re not doing that anymore.” 

“What?”

“The sleeping together thing.” 

“Says who?” 

“Well, you didn’t sleep in my bed for a week.”

“I was thinking.”

“Not a good thing.”

He digs his feet into his belly and his lips stretch into a lazy smile. 

“Other people think it’s peculiar. But I don’t. I’m comfortable — you’re comfortable.” 

“Then it’s not that peculiar, is it?” 

“What do you think?”

“About us?” The way he says it. 

There’s an ‘us’, now. A word that unifies them into one entity, which is strangely pleasant on the ear. 

Seyoon sighs; “Hmmm… I don’t really see the issue.”

“Because you’re always weird on your own.” 

He snorts; “Because I’m always weird, yes. But… also… because…” He sighs sleepily, and draws him by the hand to lie down. 

Byeongkwan plops down, and stares at the ceiling for a moment. 

“You make me feel involved. And like I’m a part of a group. And that’s nice. Nobody ever did that before. Nobody bothered for my sake. I like that about us.” Their hands are intertwined, and it’s weirdly intimate and he squeezes Seyoon’s. 

“Okay.” He agrees. He can work with that. 

“Okay?” Seyoon asks, as if to confirm.

“Yeah, okay.” Byeongkwan turns to him. He’s a bit too close. 

Seyoon moves his shoulders a little, scooting even closer. And then - then he kisses him. 

And he’s surprised. 

He’s not sure why, because he kind of expected it. At least in his subconscious, he knew this would happen. It was like a natural extension. It was already predispositioned. So he kisses back. 

Seyoon’s lips are salty, but soft, and his tongue is so very wet. 

He draws back with a wet sound all of a sudden, and Byeongkwan can hear his heartbeat in his ears. 

Byeongkwan stares at him, trying to process what just happened, and he has the audacity to lick his wet lips. 

“Not okay.” Byeongkwan sits up, then crawls over him, so he could go back to his own bed. 

“So not okay.” He repeats. “Not okay at all.”

“Maybe kinda okay, though.” Seyoon calls after him, then snorts.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Hope you guys liked it? Leave a comment and lemme know!


End file.
